


Amusing Dungeon Goals

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, After care, Alpha Control, BAMF!Melissa, BDSM, Bondage, Broken!Theo, Collars, Cum control, D/s, Dog Walkers, Dom!Scott, Edging, Fear of Melissa, Forced Public Nudity, Grimm Chimeras, Hurt/Comfort, Imperfect People, M/M, Master!Scott, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Power Play, Public Nudity, Redemption, SSC lite, Sex Toys, Sex for the Win, Slut!Theo, Sluts run the world, Slutty Powers Activate, Slutty!Theo, Theo is a Man Whore, Whore!Theo, Work In Progress, alpha voice, chimera!Theo, good dom, pain play, sub!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo hasn’t heard no a lot in his life.  And certainly not when he had his pants off.  But sometimes people have to subvert your expectations and get you to up your game.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Scott McCall, Theo Raeken/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Amusing Dungeon Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to 11.

“AWWWW, YES PLEASE GOD YES!” Theo moaned, his back arched as he came hands free all over his abs before falling back and cooing gently as the guy in his ass finished cumming and slumping against Theo before Theo rolled him to the side.

“wow…” He panted.

“Worth it for the pizza cost?” Theo gave a sly smile.

“Totally.” The guy nodded, and Theo picked up his clothes and the pizza.

“Thanks, you’re really good at that… like… I haven’t cum like that in ages.” Theo praised the guy before getting in his truck and driving off, leaving the pizza guy with his jeans around his ankles confused as to what just happened.

God they really believe that crap don’t they? Theo chuckled as he opened the pizza and pulled off a slice. He couldn’t understand why a mark would just give in and believe the bull shit that came out of his mouth, but then it was a pretty mouth.

Ever since the Dread Doctors took him and trained him, they’d turned him from a little boy into a slut who could seduce just about anyone into anything, long before they gave him the Ziegevolk’s Geruck gland. Sure they had turned it up, but so long as he had frogs’ legs once in a while, it turned the gland up higher and he’d find himself able to get anyone out of their pants.

It helped he was pretty too. A lot of people told him he was cute, hot, handsome, but most meant they’d let him do unspeakable things to them if he so much as looked at them twice. And if they caught him without his clothes they often fell over themselves to slide into his tight hole.

What would go good with this pizza…? His mind wandered to his stomach. A beer would be nice. Hum… He pulled up to a 24 hr gas station and smirked, there was a guy who didn’t look that bad filling up. Theo pulled on his boxer briefs that were a size too small, he forgot who he took them from, but they looked sinful on him. And pulled a torn shirt from under the seat and put it on, wrapping it loosely around himself he mussed up his hair and stepped out of his truck, looking like a slut who’d been roughed up. He started crying as he counted his money.

“What’s wrong dude?”

“I… I don’t have enough for gas and something to eat.” He whimpered.

“You look like you’ve been through hell and back, what happened?”

“I just… I want to eat and get out of here… my parents threw me out when they caught me with a boy in my room.” He hugged his body, not really covering anything. They wouldn’t even let me get dressed. I had to grab what I could…” He wiped at his tears. “Mr… I’d do anything for some cash…” He looked up at the guy. “ _Anything._ ” The guy swallowed hard. Theo had him, he knew it, a blind man knew it. The only person who didn’t seem to have a clue was the tall guy who was sporting an impressive bulge as Theo put his hand right on his groin. “I’m pretty good with my mouth… or _back there_.” He gestured to his ass and felt the guy swell against his hand.

“I… uh…”

“You want me to ride you in your car? Would you pay for my gas then?” Theo bit his lip, playing the act to the hilt.

“I’ll buy you anything you want.” The guy breathed out and Theo dropped to his knees before nuzzling the guy’s groin. “N-not here…” He hastily looked around and dragged Theo over to the cover by his car. As soon as they were out of sight, Theo shed his shirt and had the man’s pants down and his cock down his throat before he even say anything.

Soon enough the guy was spilling himself in Theo’s throat, and Theo tugged down his underwear to sit on the guy’s longer cock and take him for a ride. The blow job only gave him a small amount of buffer time only bought him so much before he was nutting a second time, this time directly into Theo’s glorious ass and he collapsed into his car leaving Theo to pull off and clean up, leaving the guy spent and hanging out of his pants.

“I’ll just go tell them to charge it to you.” Theo wiped his eyes and left, smirking before he was even all the way around the car and on his way into the main area of the gas station, where he picked up a case of beer and flashed a fake id and told the attendant that his date would pay for the gas and beer.

“filthy slut.” The guy behind the counter muttered.

“There’s two kinds of people in this world. Those fucking and those who aren’t. And I’d rather be in my lot than yours.” Theo flipped him off and walked away, smirking at the guy only just starting to fumble with his fly before climbing into the truck and wincing at some of the pain in his ass before he sped off. He needed to decide where he was spending the night. He pondered if there was anyone he felt like doing a second time when he scrolled through his contacts and noticed Scott’s info.

Scott McCall… he hadn’t fucked him. Maybe he could get in his pants tonight. It’s be a nice safe place to party tonight. But how to play the alpha out of his pants…? He started ponder before he parked long enough to fire off a text.

_Theo: dtf?_

He was driving around when he hear the check mark that Scott had seen the text and hadn’t replied yet. A few minutes letter his phone dings.

_Scott: what?_

Theo rolled his eyes.

_Theo: dtf, down to fuck. I’m asking if you want to screw around tonight._

He waited a while and finally got a reply.

 _Scott: No thanks._ What? Theo frowned at that, how the fuck had he missed the mark, no one turned him down, not ever. He texted back.

 _Theo: You sure?_ He snapped a picture of him in just his underwear and sent it off. _All this could be yours tonight._ Scott replied fast.

_Scott: No thanks. I’m good._

WTF? Theo pulled over and scrolled through his stock of nudes and found one where the photo made his ass look great and just barely showed his hole before sending it to Scott.

_Theo: Last chance._

Scott took a beat and then replied.

_Scott; Not happening. Good night._

HE DID NOT JUST TURN ME DOWN!? Theo’s jaw actually fell open.

_Theo: What do you mean not going to happen1?_

The check mark appeared and told him Scott had seen it but he wasn’t responding. WTF was he waiting on? Theo was sitting there stewing on the very idea that Scott could turn his nose up at him and say no? How the fuck was that even a thing? He’d had straight guys in his ass and down his throat, not to mention sucking his cock. And he _knew_ Scott wasn’t _that_ straight.

 _Scott: What part of no is hard for you to follow?_ Scott sent back and Theo felt livid.

 _Theo: I want to know why not._ Theo huffed.

 _Scott: Why? It’s not like it’ll change anything._ Theo was pretty sure Scott was doing this on purpose now.

 _Theo: I mean, you’re horny, I’m horny, why say no?_ Theo tried a different tact. Maybe he could appeal to Scott’s logical side.

 _Scott: Theo I’m trying to be nice. I’m not into sluts. Sure we could have a good time, but as soon as my jizz is in your ass you’d be out the door or out my window. I’m not looking for a one night stand. Truth be told, even if I was into being just another notch on your bed post, I’d still rather just use my hand because at least I know it’s not going to cheat on me, leave me, or try to murder me in my sleep._ Theo growled, his eyes turning amber as he tried his best not to destroy his phone. He really didn’t want to have to go back and fuck the guy at the phone shop to get another upgrade already, let alone a replacement.

Theo sat there with his mouth fluttering as he struggled to come to terms with what Scott had just said to him.

 _Theo: I… wtf? Why would you…_ His phone glitched and sent that to Scott.

 _Scott: You have a rep. You sleep around and ride any guy who drops his pants or whenever you get the slightest bit turned on. Everyone knows it. I mean hell they call you the easiest lay in the state in the locker room, and a lot of them have the videos or the photos to back it up._ Theo blushed as he realized things had gotten back to Scott. _I mean don’t get me wrong. You do you. Fuck who you want. But you can set your sights on someone else. I’m not dropping my pants for you. I’m not going to fuck your slick holes because the cum some guy just dumped in you wasn’t enough or you just want a warm dry place to sleep tonight._

 _Theo: Fine._ Theo huffed.

 _Scott: I mean it Theo. If you want to stay here tonight, that can happen. But you’re not having sex with me. So you can forget that right now. So if you want a warm place to sleep, just say that._ Theo gaped at him before he finally frowned and typed back.

_Theo: Fine, I just wanted to not have to sleep in my truck tonight._

_Scott: So come over. I’ll make the guest room up for you._ Scott sent back and went offline. Theo tilted his head trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. He just shrugged and headed over to Scott’s house to find Melissa standing on the porch tapping her foot.

“What…?” Theo glanced at his clothes and realized he still looked like a homeless slut.

“You fuck my son over and I’ll slit your throat in your sleep and they’ll never find the body.” She walked off to her car.

“What?!” Theo gaped.

“You heard me. Scott is a trusting soul. And you’re a rat bastard who I don’t trust. For his sake you draw breath. Fuck him over or make me regret you staying under my roof tonight and I’ll make sure no one ever finds a scrap of your body again.” Melissa gave him a dark look.

“Like I’m supposed to…”

_Wiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Theo turned to look at the laser sharpened blade embedded in the porch, and it was a few seconds before he felt the blood on his neck. He touched it and looked at the blood with a tint of silver in it before putting his hand on his neck, and realized he wasn’t healing.

“Dipped in silver, wolfs bane, honey suckle, sage, and mountain ash, blessed by six sages, and tempered in the blood of a saint. I looked up how to kill all the stuff that the Dread Doctors put inside you. And I made Argent train me in the use of it. You’ll heal in a couple hours, but slow. Fuck up, and I’ll make sure I take your balls first.” She shut her car door and drove off leaving Theo to stand there, the smell the first indication that he just wet himself as she scared him senseless.

Fuck?!?!

How the hell had she gotten to be such a bad ass?

Fuck. He shivered and went back to the truck and got out some fresh underwear, aware that he was changing in the driveway before he walked in in his jeans, boxer briefs an a soft t shirt. He stopped at the blade and went to touch it but hissed as it burned his hand.

“Shit…” He wiped his hand on his pants.

“So she gave you the shovel talk?”

“I’m pretty sure she means it.”

“Oh yeah. She absolutely does. Chris gave her like fifty places to hide parts. So I’m pretty sure if you prove you can’t be trusted, you won’t be allowed to screw us over last time.”

“Where the fuck was all this when I got here?”

“You taught us you couldn’t be trusted.” Scott shrugged and gestured for him to come in the house. Theo went in and Scott followed back.

“I don’t know what to say.” Theo sat down on the sofa.

“Not much to say. You showed up, lied to us, tried to kill me, tried to get others to kill me, and you tried to turn Stiles into a murderer and tried to get me to hate him. You’ve helped out a time or two, but you totally undid most of that good will with sending nudes and trying to lie to get in my pants.” Scott shook his head.

“Sorry’s not going to cut it is it?” Theo sighed.

“It might.” Scott leaned against the wall.

“I’m sorry.” Theo looked up at him.

“Better.” Scott nodded. “Be better if you meant it.” He shrugged and turned around, opening the door and taking the paper weight out with the food money and sitting it on the porch before pulling the knife his mom left out of the porch and sliding it into the house to go wait for the pizza guy to drop the pizza off. Werewolves can’t catch covid, but it didn’t mean they didn’t practice safety first with mortal lives.

“I meant it.” Theo said from the sofa as he watched Scott.

“No. You didn’t.” Scott sighed, and once the pizzas were on the porch and the guy was headed back to his car he went out after them and brought them in.

“What makes you think that?” Theo bit his lip.

“Because I’m not an idiot. You went from King of the Sluts to wearing pants for the first time today and trying to play nice.” Scott set a pizza down. “Four cheese with olives.”

“You remember…” Theo blinked at him.

“I remember a lot. People like to think I’m stupid or that I’m not paying attention. And I don’t see everything Stiles does. But I know a few things. Like what your favorite pizza toppings are. That you like to have it with root beer because you like the way it burns your mouth.” He sat a two litter on the table. “And that the last time your parents bought you this was the day they told you about your sister’s illness.”

“Scott…”

“I also know you’ve ordered it twice since you came back. Once before you came to school to see me for the first time. And once after you got back from purgatory.” Scott gave him a heavy look.

“How…”

“I pay attention. The point is. I’ll know when you mean it. It means something that you can at least say the words. That’s progress. But when you actually can say it and mean it, I’ll know.” Scott patted him on the shoulder and left him with the pizza and stepped on the stairs.

“What?” Theo turned to him.

“The beer stays in the truck. You get hungry again; the other pizza can come in. But I figure after eating your favorite and thinking you might be full. I don’t know. But the spare room is upstairs, first door before the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Theo nodded and Scott shuffled off leaving him alone to think about his life and his choices. He’d tried sex for years now to get what he wanted, but being turned down like this, and why Scott turned him down… that gave him pause.

But it also gave him a drive. A drive to get Scott all the more. He opened the pizza box and started eating; he had to fuel up if he was going to do this.

Later, he’d shed his clothes and having retrieved his lube from the truck, he sauntered upstairs to the guest room. Propping the door open he sat on the desk, and poured a healthy helping of lube into his hand and divided it between his hands. One slick to encircle his swollen cock, the other slowly working his ass open. Scott wanted to turn him down for sex, well then he was just going to make him see what he’d been missing out on.

“Fuck….” He threw his head back, moaning loudly as his hand flew up and down his lube slicked cock as he plundered his own hole. Spreading himself as he knocked things over off the desk and began going to town on his own body. He hadn’t had to do this himself in ages, all he had to do was smile at a boy and they were in his pants before he could blink. But he knew he had to rub this in Scott’s face to get Scott to understand just how bad a decision he’d made tonight.

He kept going, moaning, writhing, and smirking as he heard Scott curse and slam something down. Now the tables would turn. He’d get to turn Scott down and make him go back to his room all hot and bothered and not able to get what he wanted. Oh this was going to be good. Before he could spring his plan into action though he suddenly found himself held against the wall, almost two feet off the ground by a strong clawed hand looking into twin crimson eyes.

“I let you into my house.”

_Slam_

“I let you eat my food.”

_Slam_

“And you _still_ pull this crap?”

_Slam_

“You just can’t _fucking_ learn can you?” He growled.

“S-scott…” Theo tried to smack his hand and Scott pinned it against the wall.

“You shut your whore mouth.” Scott hissed before he got an inch from Theo’s face. “I am going to teach you one way or the _other_.” He growled as he squeezed Theo’s throat a little harder.

“S-scott…” He whimpered. Actual fear in his eyes now as he realized he might have crossed a line that he’d never realized could be crossed.

“SHUT UP!” Scott slammed him hard into the wall, enough that he was pretty sure the wall had cracked behind his skull.

“…” He could barely squeak out now before he was flying through the air and hit the wall across from the room in the hall and collapsed naked in the rubble on the ground. “fuck…” Theo struggled to get up, his eyes wouldn’t focus. He started trying to get up and Scott was on him too fast for him to escape, pulling his arms behind his back and securing them together and pulling them up to his neck where he secured a collar to Theo’s throat.

“what the fuck…” Theo spit out.

“You wouldn’t listen. You wouldn’t learn. So now I’m going to have to teach you the lesson someone should have drilled into your skull long before now.” Scott picked him up by a handle that seemed to be somewhere connected to the contraption holding his arms and neck together.

“What the hell are you…”

_SMACK_

Scott’s hand came down and smacked the taste out of Theo’s mouth before carrying him like a piece of luggage into his bedroom and put him on the floor. Theo tried to wriggle out of the restraints but he felt something burn against his wrists and neck so he stopped, catching sight of his naked body in the mirror across the room he could see blazing runes glowing on the restraints.

“What the fu-” Scott gave him a sharp kick to the side as he walked passed. “Why do you keep _doing_ that?” Theo hissed.

“Stop cursing.”

“what?!” Theo gaped at him.

“You’ll be punished every time you curse.”

“Well fu-”

_SMACK_

Scott’s hand landed hard on Theo’s upturned ass hard enough to leave an imprint that stung.

“That’s your last warning.” Scott gave him a firm look before going back to ignoring him while setting things up around the room.

“That’s why you keep hitting me?”

“Someone has to teach that whore mouth of yours not to curse.” Scott shrugged.

“Why do you care?” Theo frowned.

“Because if I’m going to be your alpha, I’m going to want you to be a beta I can be proud of.” Scott went to his closet and opened up a chest in the bottom.

“Proud of…?” Theo didn’t know why that phrase made him wonder what was in store for him.

“Yeah. I’m not taking a wanna be slut who can’t take a hint and can’t conduct himself as anything but a low rent whore.” Scott glared at him before stalking forwards and picking Theo up so that he was looking at himself in a full length mirror. “Do you know what I see?” Scott asked as he made Theo look at himself. “I see a little boy who learned that he could get what he wanted with his body and never had to learn how to be a person, just a fucking post.” Theo blushed hotly across his cheeks as he tried to look away and Scott’s hand darted out and gripped his jaw turning him to look himself in the eyes. “Because I certainly don’t see a person when I look at you. I see a hole that’s been so heavily fucked that there’s probably no many guys in the state who haven’t had it.” Theo felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he was forced to look at himself, and see what Scott saw in him.

“then why?” Theo’s voice broke.

“Why what? Why do this?” Theo nodded, biting his lip, not trusting his voice. “Because you could be so much more if you’d just get over your need to be the biggest fucking slut in the state.” Scott tossed him on the bed and went back to work getting ready. Theo couldn’t see anything but Scott’s pillows from this vantage point now and had to just rely on his ears as Scott set something up. He wasn’t sure how long this went on, he sort of zoned out a time or two thinking back to looking at himself in the mirror when something thick touched his hole and he nearly jumped.

“Don’t get a head of yourself, it’s not me.” Scott shoved the suspiciously dick shaped thing that wasn’t his dick into Theo to the hilt and secured it with more of the straps around his thighs and hips. “Oh… and Theo… before we start. I’m doing this because you need to learn this lesson.” Scott leaned over him and spoke, putting his power in his voice. “ _No matter how great or pleasurable it feels, you’re not going to get hard tonight, not unless it hurts and you don’t like what’s going on._ ” Scott pulled back and Theo realized he’d gone completely soft somewhere in all of this. Scott hoisted him back up and hung him from the handle on the back of these restraints on a hook or something anchored in the ceiling. He turned him till he could see himself in the mirror and realized he wasn’t completely soft yet, but he damn near was.

What had Scott meant by only getting turned on if it hurt or he didn’t like what was going on?

_Biiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

The toy in his ass came to life and started vibrating. The motor was right against his prostate as that big silicon dick sat lodged in his ass as he hung there unable to do anything but pant and moan. Fuck he wanted to cum so bad now. But nothing was happening. Well, not exactly. The truth was he’d gone completely soft in short order as the toy made his whole body shiver in pleasure.

How the fuck had Scott done that?

Scott wasn’t magic… was he?

“You like that do you?” Scott smirked.

“why can’t I get hard?” Theo blinked at Scott over his shoulder through the mirror.

“Oh you don’t know?” Scott’s smile got wider then.

“no…” Theo blushed, not liking being at a disadvantage as he hung there shivering and shaking from the pleasure in his ass.

“Points for answering. Why don’t we see if we can get you hard as a _reward_?” Scott pushed something on his phone and the vibrations stopped to be replaced with a sharp electrical spark against his prostate.

“FUCK!” Theo’s whole body constricted at the impact of the taser like shock inside him.

“Tut tut, you just can’t help that foul mouth language can you?” Scott sighed, turning up the frequency of the shocks making Theo writhe in pain and agony as he hung there, Theo’s mind reeling about how bad this hurt till he glanced at himself in the mirror and saw how achingly hard his cock was.

What the fuck? He wasn’t a sadist or a masochist. He didn’t like pain play. Why the hell was he getting hard off of this?

“You know… I think if I turn this up anymore you might actually cum from this?” Scott was right, Theo had no desire to cum, no want or need to from the pain but his cock was dripping thicker and thicker fluid while twitching and begging to cum. How had Scott managed to turn him into some kind of pain puppy?

“how….” Theo tried to form words from the pain.

“Oh you still haven’t figured it out?” Scott smirked, flicking a setting on his phone and the pain stopped and almost too intense vibrations started up working his aching prostate but as the pain subsided into pleasure his cock wilted and his erection subsided leaving him hanging there panting, gasping in pleasure but unable to do the slightest thing about it with his flaccid cock.

How the hell had Scott reprogrammed him so quick, and with just one sentence.

“Your voice… what did you do with your voice?” Theo moaned.

“Good. You’re learning.” Scott leaned in close. “ _You can never lie to me._ ” Theo shivered as the words washed over him. “What did you come here for?”

“I figured we hadn’t had sex and I could have a nice warm place to sleep after riding your cock till you passed out and didn’t want to talk.” Theo gaped at having said that aloud.

“I figured.”

“how long does that last?” Theo whimpered.

“The effects last till I take them away.” Theo’s eyes went wide as he realized no matter how great this vibrator in his ass felt he wasn’t getting hard, meaning he could have great sex and he was never going to get off to it. The dawning horror on his face made Scott smile a little. “Just grasping how much control I can have over a person?”

“How the hell did the Doctors not know about this?!” Theo was trying to get this to make sense in his head.

“They probably did. Power of a true alpha and all that. They wanted you to have this power so they could control you and you could control and manipulate everyone for them. Imagine a world where you could have just ordered supernaturals to walk in and be cut up.”

“they’d have ruled the world.” Theo looked horrified suddenly.

“And you’d have been their bitch for the rest of your life. I freed you from them and you still wanted to be someone’s bitch so bad that you turned yourself into a fucking slut just to keep yourself fed.”

“and to get free drinks.” Theo added and blushed at having said that.

“I assume that’s where the beer and the pizza in the truck came from?”

“Yes.” He looked down.

“Same guy?”

“no.”

“See now we’re getting some where.” Scott stroked Theo’s face. “ _You’re never allowed to lie to a member of my pack again._ ” Theo shivered and Scott made sure Theo was looking at himself in the mirror again. “Do you like being a slut Theo?”

“No. I don’t. I don’t even remember what sexuality I was before all of this. I just remember I had to learn to tolerate all the people they made me fuck and get fucked by. I was just a piece of meat they could make do as they pleased… and I was using sex as a means to give myself some sense of control over my world.” Theo’s eyes went wide.

He didn’t think that… did he?

Yeah… that was the truth. A look of horror on his face spread as he tried to figure out why he knew that was the truth.

“Part of that last order, means you can never lie to yourself.”

“But you said your pack…”

“Any member of my pack.” Scott ran his hands down Theo’s flanks. “I consider you a part of my pack. That’s why I’m doing this. To save you from yourself and maybe help you figure out who you really want to be.” Scott rested his hand on Theo’s butt before hitting the controls and switching the vibrator so it was aggressively shocking his prostate. Almost instantly he went from completely flaccid to rock hard and dribbling precum down his hard cock as he struggled to control the shiver running through his body. “I can turn your greatest pleasure into a living nightmare. Or turn things you never liked into the thing that you have to do to get off.” Scott stepped back. “So the question is… Do you want to be a full member of my pack?”

“yes.” Theo whispered out.

“What was that?”

“YES!” Theo sobbed as he hung there.

“Good.” Scott smiled and ranked his finger nails down Theo’s flanks. “Now… I believe I owe you a punishment for cursing again a little bit ago.” Theo frowned, all this information flowing in his head had made him forget the rule and had caused him to speak out of turn. Blushing furiously he knew when he’d cursed a few minutes ago.

“sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Yes… I’m…”

_Smack_

“Sorry what?”

“Scott?”

_SMACK_

“SIR!” Theo cried out, his cock swelling.

“Say it all together now.” Scott hissed through his teeth.

“I’M SORRY SIR!” Theo sobbed as Scott spanked him as hard as he could.

**_SMACK_ **

“OH GOD!” Theo moaned as he came hard, his whole body flushing as he throbbed and shot his load untouched out into the air. He came again and again, vaguely aware that Scott told him not to stop. He wasn’t sure how long he hung there in agony as he came for what felt like hours. In truth it was only seven minutes before Scott told him he could stop cumming if he wanted to. He slowly trickled off before stopping entirely and Scott shut the toy in his ass off and pulled it out before pulling Theo over to the bed and slowly cleaning him up with a warm wet wash cloth.

“i’m sorry.” Theo cried softly.

“I know you are honey.” Scott stroked his cheek. “And when we’re done training you… you’ll understand that you can be so much more happy if you just obey.”

“yes sir.” Theo laid his head in Scott’s lap and slept soundly. In the morning he woke up, still completely naked, but wrapped in a blanket in Scott’s bed. Beside the bed was a leather dog collar. He picked it up and saw his name engraved on the tags. Along with the words ‘property of Scott McCall’ and Theo felt a smile come to his face. The first smile he’d had in a long time. Licking his lips he tried to listen for Scott but couldn’t seem to hear anyone in the house. Frowning he carried the collar with him as he walked over to the computer and noticed a video waiting to play.

Scott was frozen on screen shirtless so Theo sat down and hit play.

“Hey Theo, I had to run out for a bit. But I have some orders for you.” Shit, did he want to hear this?

“ _You are not to stop listening to this recording till it’s done and all the orders are given._ ” Well shit… he didn’t have an option now.

“ _First. Your able to orgasm from pleasure again. But you’re not allowed to get hard unless I’m there. You’ll cum like you usually do but only if I’m the one in you. You’ll be just as horny as you always are, but the only one who can make you get any relief is me. You’ll not wear anything but my collar today. Anyone sees you, you’re to become fully erect and stay erect and dripping while they look at you. You’re to not attempt to flaunt your body or show off, but you can’t hide your body either. And finally, Theo, you are going to spend today thinking about all the shit you’ve done and what it’s going to take for me to fully forgive you and what you have to do to earn my forgiveness._ ” Theo swallowed. He was happy to not have to hurt himself but… the rest? He tried stroking his cock and nothing happened.

Fuck.

“ _Oh and one last thing, every curse word you think or say from this point forward, you’re going to tally up and at the end of the day I’ll ask you how high the tally is, and if it’s above where I think it should be, I’m going to punish you._ ” Holy shit.

One.

Theo blinked. He’d literally just fucking thought the word one.

Two.

Shit.

Three.

Cock juggling thunder cunt this can’t fucking be real.

Six.

FUUUUUUUCK.

Seven.

Theo hung his head. He was in a lot of… trouble if he couldn’t even think using curse words.

“I want you to enjoy yourself today as much as you can, but I also don’t want you to get in trouble so, _I forbid you to leave the property line._ ” Theo shivered, feeling more restrained by that one statement then he had all last night hanging from the harness that he’d worn while Scott broke him.

“I’ll see you in a couple hours. Take care Theo.”

Fuck you.

Eight.

Theo threw his head back and groaned. Sitting there he sighed heavily and got up, padding naked and noticed his pizza from the truck and from the living room were in the fridge and there was a note on top of it.

_Eat what you want today. We’ll work on your diet later._   
_-Scott_

Shit.

Nine.

OH FUCK OFF. Theo thought.

Ten.

Sighing heavily he pulled the cold pizza out and sat at the island in Scott’s kitchen, naked, and holding the collar that he looked at and felt warm and fuzzy about before he put it on. Scott hadn’t ordered him to put it on, just told him it was all the clothes he was getting today. He felt better once he put it on, and sat there eating his pizza thinking about his life. He had done a lot of shitty things in his life, and a lot of them had been done towards Scott and the pack. He honestly didn’t know how he was suppose to atone for any of that. Maybe Scott had a plan?

He could hope for that.

_Knock Knock Knock_

He’ been so in his head that he hadn’t even heard the knocking for a bit but he got up without thinking and opened the door to find Ethan standing there.

“Hey… Scott asked me to walk his dog?”

“What?” Theo blushed, suddenly aware that his cock was getting hard as he stood there, unabashedly flashing this guy.

“Yeah… he said the dog’s name is…” He glanced at his phone. “Theo…” He looked up at Theo. “He was talking about you, wasn’t he?” He grinned taking in the collar.

“yes.” Theo blushed, unable to lie to anyone in the pack.

“You do know he paid me to walk you around the block right?” He held up his dog walking leash.

“fuck…” Theo hung his head, his cock now throbbing as his mind spoke without thinking about it.

Eleven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my friend.


End file.
